Black Wave
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: She had no choice. She had to leave. It was his fault, but why couldn't she blame him. set four years ahead. warning; slight lemon.


**_NOTE!_** So I've been toying with this idea for a why. It's really AU, but whatever. This is from sunako's perspective.

anything in italic is a memory. thank-you for taking the time to read this. I can't give too much away because it will ruin my next project :3

* * *

**Black waves**

_'In the meadow where the black breeze blows,  
Where underneath the waves, you were most alone,  
Can you hear a subtle, aching tone?  
Through the water, through the Earth, chill the bones.'- The shins "Black wave"_

2:59; She had another hour before she could get up. She sighed and rolled to her side. The early morning air was cool but held a note of humidity. It was the middle of July, everyday was torturously hot and the nights were unbearable. The futon she lay on was filthy and carried stains of sweat. But this was all bearable.

Sunako abruptly got to her feet and went to the sink where she released yesterday's supper. One hand was holding back her hair. The other hand, clutching the counter for support. How could this be happening to her; it felt too surreal. How could she be carrying his child?

She tried to resist but anything and everything that reminded her of him would pull up memories of him. Like a wild fire, he would trap her and engulf her in light. But the most raw memory was the most recent- the last memory the strongest. It was not a sad memory but looking back she didn't know if she could call it a happy memory either. It was their second last encounter before she left. It was the one memory that came up frequently at times like these. Times when the air was humid, the nights were hot and her pulse was racing.

_It was June; a month for growing, maturing and much more. The housemates had now been together for four years. And as they developed into people of the future, they tested the boundaries of society_. As Sunako looked back she realized how stupid they all were, but she couldn't pretend she didn't feel the thrill go through her. She remembered how it was so beautiful in June. _The garden slowly coming back to life and warm days and the cool nights; it was calming and enjoyably. School was now finished. They were now free and now considered adults in the real world._

She remembered that night vaguely; the inky, night sky, the smell of alcohol, tobacco, gasoline, and him. _He was still radiant but time had slowly taken effect on her- she didn't find him blinding enough to cause loss of blood._ She smiled as she remembered how foolish she was that night._ She was celebrating with the rest of them but she drank enough to make her a bit dazed. She sat in the grass with the others, looking up at the stars while eating watermelon and strawberries._

_She drank some more until she could hardly speak coherently. Some how, though, she had managed to tell she others she was going to bed. She dragged herself to the door she realized she could not find the doorknob. Somehow Kyohei had crept up behind her. His breath on her shoulders was warm but sent a shiver down her spin._

She didn't know how it happened but it did. It was irrelevant now because it was reality.

_Somehow she found herself leaning against his chest, not from fatigue but just him. His light pulling her in. she knew she would be mocked and pushed away but neither of the two events happened. Instead he made a throaty bark and sturdied her. He was so warm she didn't really want to move. Her heart was beating, fast, as she felt herself grab his arm. She didn't know what was driving her to do this other than her body wanted to._

Sunako grabbed the counter after spewing the rest of her stomach's content. She had become used to this and knew not to look in the sink as she rinsed it. This didn't give her much to think of so her mind forced her to remember what else transpired that night in June.

_Somehow, that night, he seemed gentler, and more trustworthy. Maybe it was the alcohol or the summer heat. They ended up in the garage; her leaning against his rusty, red mustang. He had her trapped but that just made her more excited. How is it that two people that had nothing in common ended up like this? How did she end up with him? They had only dated five times, but did that matter?_

_She liked how he smelt. He smelt like some unnamable spice; something sweet and something bitter. She liked his breath on her ear, how he made it tingle. His fingers were callous yet they softly caressed her neck. She was frozen surprise by his soft passion. Was this really him? Over the years his voice had taken on a gruffness that was quite appealing. She liked how he whispered her name on her neck._

_His arm slithered behind her and 'click!' He opened the car door, the smell of gasoline and leather faintly covered the car. He leaned against her, his nose trailing her shoulder then settling on her throat. She couldn't get the image or a vampire out of her head._

_He was stronger than she thought. He somehow managed to get her in the backseat of the car without bumping her head. He was so brilliant. She felt her heart racing inside her chest; she felt like screaming. He was hovering over her, a hand on either side of her. She looked into his eyes and felt like she would melt, they were so bright! She felt herself gasp and Kyohei grinned. He didn't give her time to react as his lips crashed on hers. It was like fire. It felt like she was burning, but it was so good. His lips were so soft, she couldn't resist. She bit down on his upper lip. "Damn!" He looked upset for a second but then just went with grabbing her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb._

_Oddly she ended up in her underwear; she wasn't really paying attention she was just caught up in his eyes. She saw something in his eyes; confusion?_

_"What's wrong?" she didn't answer. He just sighed and started removing his own clothes. It was so warm it the car, her body was stuck to the seats. She looked at his and felt whole, almost. She didn't know why he was hesitating to she grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her._

_She felt a shot of pain, but she tried to ignore it. She must have been crying be cause he kept kissing her face and spoke in his gentlest voice. She pulled his closer to her and grabbed his lips. A pattern formed. Every thrust, kiss, sigh, and scream. It all made her feel alive. He made her feel alive. Her little heart felt as if it would explode. She just wanted him in her arms. She was gripping him a tightly as she could. He was all she wanted and at that moment she felt as though the feeling was mutual._

_S_unako did not like these memories. They were too sweet, they almost seemed artificial. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hands and grasped her stomach. Why did she have to go through this? As pitiful as it sounded she was really worried about what would happen to her and to her unborn child. She didn't like to think of the child as his. She didn't want him to know about it; it would be easier that way. He was probably off at college or university and here she was; standing over a sink in a one-room apartment- straight out of high school and pregnant. She ruined her life and her child's. She tightened her hold on the counter and grinded her teeth. She had to be tough on her own but she still couldn't blame him.

Again the sickness took her.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I't not much of a romance, sorry. The song in the beginning was put there to help set a mood. it helped me write this .


End file.
